A Snake's View on a Dragon
by Jiyu
Summary: Draco Malfoy stops by Snape's office one day after classes for a potion, and Severus reflects on his student. Hints of abuse and selfmutilation. More than likely oneshot. Reformatted.


**A Snake's View on a Dragon**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their original creator and I'm merely borrowing them as well as their world. Original characters and ideas are mine, and may not be used without prior permission. Please ask if you're not sure whether it's mine or another piece of the creator's world.

AN: Just a little blurb between Severus and Draco, not really planning on making it longer, but who knows. Enough reviews can get a lot of things done. I do want help with writing and things, as well as whether or not you like it.

* * *

Severus Snape sat as his desk in the heart of Hogwarts' dungeon, quill scratching unacceptable grades on the last potions' essay he'd assigned his fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin house. He'd long forgotten whether it was his house or McGonagal's that was scoring worse, more trapped in his own thoughts than in grading. He paused as he recognized penmanship, eyes focusing upwards to ensure that the Malfoy name matched the distinctive Malfoy cursive. Yes, it was Draco's paper he now graded – the boy wrote almost as exquisitely as his father.

Severus sighed, his distracting thoughts resurfacing with a vengeance. It was almost a week after winter break and Draco had yet to come and see him. The last time the boy had waited this long to receive a healing draught, he had come only after collapsing during Quidditch practice and receiving a good, verbal thrashing from the team captain.

Closing his eyes, Severus strummed his fingers across his dark mahogany desk. The change of light was minimum, as the dungeons stayed rather dark no matter how many torches were lit. Of course, when Severus had originally signed up as Potion's Master, he had wanted his office and quarters to be dark. The darkness was a preferred comfort to Severus that he himself did not surely know where its roots came from.

The Potion's Master's eyes snapped opened as a knock on the door tore him from his conceptions. He growled under his breath, not wishing to deal with another childish squabble from the Slytherin House. He raised his wand, uttered a spell, and the door flew open. Severus did not snap at the child, as had been his original plan.

The boy that stood in the doorway of his office had silver-hair, and was bracing his shaking form on the doorframe as his voice wavered, "Professor..." Severus sighed and motioned for Draco to enter, standing and moving towards one of the back shelves.

"You, boy, should know better by now," Severus said coldly as his gaze ran expertly across the shelves. He heard the soft screech of a chair moving just as he snatched the correct vial off of the piece of furniture. He turned back towards his desk to look at Draco Malfoy, now sitting in the only chair in Severus' office – his own. Severus rolled his eyes slightly, and tossed the small vial at Draco. The boy almost missed the catch, fumbling it slightly between his two hands.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, deliberately throwing out a few choice words that had sprung to mind for the boy's father.

"How many times must I tell you to see me as soon as you return, Mister Malfoy?" Draco uncorked the potion, scrunched his nose at the stench, and drowned it before his gag-reflex to kick it out of his system.

"I'm sorry sir," Was all Draco muttered in reply, hanging his head slightly as he sat in the Potion's Master's high-backed chair. Severus was tempted to scoff at the child, but his better judgment told him that doing so might send Draco after the razor once more. It was also better to keep him in one piece to avoid the continued reliance on healing draughts. Instead, the professor took a seat on the edge of his desk and took mental note of the disappearing bruises and cuts across the boy's face.

When the Potion's Master spoke, his tone was mildly reproaching and concerned, "Draco, why do you continue to allow this to happen? Why not tell Dumbledore or let me tell him?"

"Because there isn't anything wrong!" Draco snapped, crushing the empty bottle in his hand. He winced as glass bit into his skin, and immediately released the broken container to fall to the stone floor. Severus gave an exasperated sigh, and cleaned up the glass with a flick of his wand.

"I, I don't want any trouble. It's hard enough... without father's attention on me all the time," Draco replied more quietly, silently apologizing for the vial with his averted eyes.

"Understandable, but do remember that if it was my choice, you wouldn't be living with that mad man any longer." Severus stood as he spoke, his voice frozen over with conviction. He turned so his back was to Draco, and motioned towards the door. Draco stood, gave a polite nod to Snape's back, and left the professor's office. Severus gave another sigh, and sat back down at his desk to grade papers. He deftly placed the highest mark on Draco's paper, and moved on.


End file.
